1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting, more particularly, to LED light engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
For solid state lighting, there are three main components of a luminary: LEDs, the driving circuitry, and the housing. In most cases, a designer would have to select LEDs, come up with driving circuitry, and design the circuit board for placing the assembly.
There are very few offerings of LED modules for lighting designers to just integrate into a housing to see if it fits the intended application. Of the few LED modules, they still require external driving circuitry. An issue with using direct Alternating Current (AC) is that the total harmonic distortion of current (THDi) is high. Most energy programs require total THDi to be lower than 20% to qualify.